Draco and Miranda meet
Draco and Miranda round one - Florian Fortesque's Rookwood WB|time=12:35, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= *Draco totters down the street, clearly the worse for wear post his "requested departure" from the Cauldron, and bangs into one of the tables on the pavement outside Florean's, grabbing it to stop himself keeling over.* Chubb|15:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"Be careful, my boy. Do ya need any help?" Rookwood WB|time=15:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= "No, I'm playing rhiny-, rhino- . . . bull in a china shop. Whaddaya think, you old duffer? I'm an Auror, so move this bloody furniture out of my way, and let me be about my business. Ministry business." Rie(Miranda)|17:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"Haven't you heard the saying you catch more flies with honey than vinegar? As an Auror you should know it could make your Ministry business go a little - smoother." Miranda approached Draco standing near enough to be support if he were to lean or fall. She smiled at Wilkie and gave a quick nod as if to say thank you and that she would help Draco when and if he should need it. Rookwood WB|time=17:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= *Draco tries to turn, almost falls and revolves more slowly and with far greater care to face the newcomer.* "And who might you be?"Rie(Miranda)|18:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"I, am Admiranda Fairchild. You, Ministry Business can call me Miranda. And you would be?" Rookwood WB|time=18:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= " 'Admired Miranda, indeed the top of admiration!' Yes, it suits you. I am likewise mono-nym- . . . stuck with one name, since I've no idea what surname I should claim, or would want to claim me. I'm Draco." *He extends a single, unsteady hand, the left resting against the table to provide a degree of stability and support.*Rie(Miranda)|18:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|She would smile at the compliment shaking his hand. "Draco? It means dragon if I am not mistaken, seems quite fitting for you as well. You could always decide who you are instead of it being decided by who you were born to. What does it matter what your surname is?" Rookwood WB|time=18:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= *He blinks owlishly as an alien and unanticipated notion is introduced into his alcoholic idyll.* "Well, as one possibility has "Blood above all" as the family thingy - motto, that's the ticket - I'd say it could matter quite a bit."Rie(Miranda)|18:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"That does sound vaguely familiar, but with a motto like that I suppose it does matter quite a bit more then I thought. So, They don't want you anymore so something, or do you want back in? Blood above all, has to do with family in the least blood. What's the problem then?"Rookwood WB|time=18:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= *He laughs, humourlessly.* "No problem! *He gesticulates with both hands, causing him to wobble somewhat, before he puts his left hand back on the table.* "I'll just change my name to "Castle". The common irony should keep both branches amused, at least for the short while it takes for them to forget I ever existed."Rie(Miranda)|20:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"Draco Castle is so pedestrian, why not something inspired. Something like Kennet or Ashley, I'd go with Draco Ashley personally, but they both have something to do with fire. Why would they forget you existed? You planning to resign because you don't know you are unsure of your surname?" Rookwood WB|time=20:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= "No, no, quite the converse . . . reverse . . . well, opposite, anyhow. I just reckon the families'll consider they're well shot of me, but I'll throw myself into my career and make whatever name I do pick proud. Leastways that's my present plan. Could change. Could come to nothing, as well."Rie(Miranda)|21:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"That's all I was saying Castle, be you. Who cares what the name is? What you are doing as a person represents it, no matter what it maybe."Rookwood WB|time=21:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= *Again this intruder into the dream brings befuddlement, and strange statements. Is this some bizarre manifestation of his conscience? Or subconscience - subconscious? Again he makes the mistake of removing his left hand from the table to illustrate his point, and, as a consequence, completes his sentence from the sitting position.* "I really don't think *Bam* that you have anything to worry about, Mir-Miranda." *He is now slumped against the table leg.*Rie(Miranda)|21:20, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|She stifles her laughter and sits beside him. "I'm not worried, I just like to state the obvious."Rookwood WB|time=21:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= *From his new elevation enlightenment strikes, and he snaps the fingers of his now unencumbered left hand.* "Of course! You're a mirage, that's why I'm labelling you Miranda. You're a fig- fig- figgy pudding of my imagination, that's all. As soon as I drop off, you'll just drift away. Might do that quite soon, actually, given how comfy this is. Well, apart from the metal in my back, obviously."Rie(Miranda)|21:35, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"Precisely Castle, I am a figgy pudding of your imagination and once you drift off to sleep I will be nothing but a forgotten haze. Now, Do you remember where you live? You really should not just nod off right here." Rookwood WB|time=21:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= "My imagination has surprisingly good taste in phantasms. you know. *He blinks as he tries to focus on her face.* You really are quite breath-taking. I do hope I'm planning on remembering this when I'm sober."Rie(Miranda)|21:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"I hope so too, if I don't see myself around up there in your imagination I will have to try to get out again so I can come back and see you sometime . . . Won't I?" Rookwood WB|time=22:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= "Yes, I wonder where I've been hiding you? But, to return to your earlier inq-question, I live over *a wildly waving arm indicated a 60 degree arc somewhere behind him* there. Tottenham Court Road, in point of fact. Number 54, to be even more precise. But then again, as I know that, you know that, right, Mirage Miranda?"Rie(Miranda)|22:10, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"It does no good for me to know something that neither of us can be completely sure you actually remember, Right? Right. Did you want to keep that metal in your back Castle or make your way to a much more comfortable spot, you know that little place called home?"Rookwood WB|time=22:20, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= "You know, I never kn-knew I had such a messy-masochistic streak. I mean, I mean, I mean first there's the drinking, which I ne-ever do, and now I mani-mani-conjure a nag from my mind. Well, as I can't apparently manage to stay on my feet, and can't concentrate enough to manage two As nevermind three D's, any recommendations how I should get home, Miss Mirage?"Rie(Miranda)|22:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"I am no nag, you however are very drunk. As for masochism, we can determine that later. I am merely trying to ensure that you Ministry business make it to your destination of choice, by whatever means necessary. If you don't mind being supported by a mani-conjured Mirage, I think it would be best if I were your crutch so to speak."Rookwood WB|time=22:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= *Bewildered by the gaping plot hole even his befuddled state can see in the plan.* "So, lemme, lemme get this straight. If you're not a mirage, a what? A fata morgana? I mean, I mean can you touch them? Or more importantly can I touch them? Or would that make you a will-o-the-wisp? I'm not looking to drown, you know - well 'cept my sorrows, maybe."Rie(Miranda)|22:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|Finding the truth far less fun then his imagination she eleborated. "I can touch you, here let me help you up." She would take his hand and try to pull him to his feet, putting one of his arms over her shoulder and putting one of her arms around his back. "And you can touch me because you have gaven me purpose. Conjuration of your figgy pudding imagination and all." She would in her head laugh and think , if he was sober he may have tried to blast me to pieces by now for this nonsense I'm saying. Rookwood WB|time=22:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text=*Draco lost the thread an track of this conversation some while back, but one consideration pushes its way to the front of his mind, and the tip of his tongue.* "I suppose, it says good things about my strength of will, which is vital for an Auror, let me tell you, that my imagination produces such resilient delusions. We are going to Tottenham Court Road, right? I mean, you're not going to drop me in the nearest bog - are you?"Rie(Miranda)|22:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"You've protested far too much for my liking, and you are only interested in drowning your sorrows at this time so no I won't. Tottenham Court Road, Number 54 is where I plan to drop you." Rookwood WB|time=23:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= "I really must-must remember this spell when I'm sober. Remind me, will you?"Rie(Miranda)|23:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"I am just something you order in and out of a bottle. . . All I do is think and blink. As you wish Master." ---- OOC: I dream of Jeannie reference. Rookwood WB|time=23:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= "That's good. *Panicked checking of pockets* Wait a sec - I didn't leave the bottle in the pub, did I? ---- OOC: Did get it :D Rie(Miranda)|23:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|"Don't you worry, I've taken care the bottle." The pair would disappear with a faint snap sound in a thin veil of mist. ---- OOC: Yes, or no. Castle left it in the pub. ;D